The invention is based on a high-pressure discharge lamp having a ceramic discharge vessel having a ceramic discharge vessel, with the discharge volume having an internal length L and a maximum diameter D at its center, with the discharge vessel being equipped with a light-emitting filling and with two electrodes at the ends of the discharge vessel, with the lamp being operated by means of a high frequency such that an acoustic longitudinal mode is formed. This relates in particular to metal halide lamps, which are operated at a frequency such that standing sound waves of a predetermined mode are produced.
A high-pressure discharge lamp having a ceramic discharge vessel which is operated with standing sound waves is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,940. The end of the discharge vessel has a wedged shape, which projects inward. The wall thickness is essentially constant.
A high-pressure discharge lamp in which the wall thickness of the ceramic discharge vessel increases toward the ends is known from JP-A 2001-297 732. However, in this case, standing acoustic waves are intended to be avoided.
A ceramic discharge vessel which is composed of two or more parts, with the end area being thickened for design reasons, is known from EP-A 954 011. This does not mention operation with acoustic modes.
One object of the present invention is to provide a high-pressure discharge lamp having a ceramic discharge vessel, with the discharge volume having an internal length L and a maximum diameter D at its center, with the discharge vessel being equipped with a light-emitting filling and with two electrodes at the ends of the discharge vessel, with the lamp being operated by means of a high frequency such that an acoustic longitudinal mode is formed, which has a longer life and is less susceptible to corrosion.
This object is achieved by the following features: the wall thickness varies along the length L of the discharge volume, with the wall thickness S being thinnest at the center of the discharge vessel, while it is at least 1.2 S at an optimum point Popt, with the optimum point in each case being at a distance of {fraction (7/24)} L from the end of the discharge vessel.
Particularly advantageous refinements can be found in the dependent claims.
In the case of high-pressure discharge lamps which have a ceramic discharge vessel and which are operated in an acoustic mode, one area of the wall thickness at the end of the discharge vessel is, according to the invention, thickened.
During operation in operating states with acoustic longitudinal modes, which can lead to filling being deposited in the area of the sound wave bulges, filling deposits can occur on the inner wall of these zones. Long-term action, material wear and corrosion can occur in these zones, depending on the absolute temperature (typically 1350 K) and temperature gradient (typically 6-10 K/mm) as well as the amount of filling in the deposited metal halide mixture.
The wall thickening is at least 20% (typically between about 25% and 100%) of the wall thickness in the burner center. The wall thickening extends at least along L min={fraction (1/15)} of the burner internal length IL, and is centered with respect to the burner axis about the positions {fraction (7/24)}xc3x97IL and {fraction (17/24)}xc3x97IL from one internal end surface of the burner interior. The definition of the internal end surface is: the internal end surface is that which results when the profile of the internal contour, when extended beyond the cylindrical section with the capillary diameter, intersects the capillary axis (important for curved internal end surfaces).
Broader localizations for wall thickening may be chosen depending on the purpose and the operating mode.
In particular, the discharge vessel is intended to have an aspect ratio of the internal length L to the maximum internal diameter D of A=L/D=2 to 6, since acoustic modes can then best be stimulated. In these cases, the wall thickness is designed to be thickened by from (0 to ⅓)*L and from (⅔ to 1)*L of the burner internal length.
So-called two-cell modes are typically used, with two acoustic cells being formed by a longitudinal acoustic standing sound wave of controlled intensity.
In this case, in a horizontal burning position, filling is deposited on two zones in the lamp, and is localized at a distance of between about xc2xc and ⅓ of the burner internal length from the inner ends.
In a vertical burning position, filling is likewise deposited at these points in the form of metal halide films and droplets in an annular shape over the circumference of the inner wall.
If the wall is locally thickened at this point (ring areas), these thickened areas on the one hand result in increased emission of IR radiation at these points (increase in the emissivity of the transluscent/transparent ceramic), while on the other hand the thermal resistance of the wall for heat flows decreases toward the burner ends and, furthermore, the greater wall thickness results in the life of the ceramic vessel being increased, and in the ceramic vessel being less susceptible to failure from corrosion.
In general, further multicell operating modes (that is to say higher modes) are possible which produce strip patterns, which are formed regularly and symmetrically from the ends, of filling deposits on the burner surface over lengthy burning periods. In general, discharge vessels which are operated with multicell modes can be modified in a comparable form.
Various embodiments which satisfy the fundamental idea can be produced depending on the shaping and production method of the burner vessels.
In this case, the thickening can extend as far as the burner ends, or else it can increase continuously toward the burner ends, as long as the condition according to the invention is still satisfied.